The Crystal Star
by Dukepearl
Summary: (Captain Swan AU) Full of swagger, intimidating, and sexy, Killian Jones is a pirate to the fullest definition of the word. Feared above many others on the sea, he sails on his beloved boat, the Jolly Roger, known as Captain Hook. He sails alone, with naught but his boat and his crew to keep him company. He had thought he could never love again, but it seems he may be mistaken...


_A/N: Hey, everyone, it's me Dukepearl! This is a fic I started awhile ago and have been meaning to try again. I really hope you all enjoy this, and please comment/follow/favorite because I love to hear what you have to say. It's the only way I can improve! Thanks, you all are the best._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters associated with it** **.**

* * *

 **200 Years Ago**

The boat rocks back and forth on the dark waters, swaying to the rhythm of an unheard song. A lone figure, on the deck, staring up at the sky. The mysterious man is cloaked in darkness, but for the glint of starlight on the hook in place of his left hand. His head is tilted up to the skies, his bright blue eyes gazing into the stars so intently, soaking up their light.

The stars. Crystals in the liquid-black sky of night, watching, and reflecting back the lives of humans we never even knew existed. Stars, serving as a guide to many lost souls. But there is one star, glinting in the Enchanted Forest night that the captain prays to tonight.

This star happens to be the Crystal Star. Glowing as the eye of the Cygnus constellation, it has served to guide many a sailor through a dark, treacherous night. The pirate, standing alone on his ship, whispers under his breath, longing for someone lost.

"Milah, can you hear me? Milah...never for a day have I stopped fighting for you. Never will I love another. Please, come back to me. I love you..." He murmurs.

The pirate lingers on the deck for a few minutes before retreating down to the cabin. As he descends the stairs, he looks back to the waters one more time. In the distance, he can distinguish a darker shape from the night, but he pays it little heed. He figures it is a rock, something of little importance. Or maybe, perhaps, another ship. Just two ships passing in the night.

Aboard the other ship, there stands another captain, this time female. She is standing on the crow's nest atop the mast, looking out into the velvety black of the night at sea. She, too, sees another shape in the distance, but she neglects to realize its importance. Instead, the female captain descends from the mast, her white-blonde hair glowing in the moonlight, and turns away from the waters.

Had the two of them waited a few moments longer, the pirate would have realized that Cygnus had, in fact, been paying attention. Cygnus had brought down the Crystal Star from the sky, but Killian had been too blind to see the light of love. The two of them were, indeed, two ships passing in the night. And for all they knew, they were never to set eyes upon each other again. Maybe it was for the best.

But the pirate could never stop wondering what would have happened if he'd gone after that strange ship in the moonlight. Like the ghost of Milah, he knew it would haunt him forever.

* * *

 **Present Day**

The pirate never stopped wondering about the strange shape he saw on the horizon of that moonless night so many years ago. The pull he felt to that mysterious ship never lessened one bit, however hard he tried to ignore it. He almost succeeded. But just when he'd think he'd finally got that memory out of his mind, it would come washing over him again, like a surging wave that could capsize a ship.

Today, the feeling was worse than ever before. A storm brewed in the toiling sea of Killian Jones's mind. Exactly 200 years ago, Killian Jones had sworn never to love again. Exactly 200 years ago, Killian Jones had become Captain Hook. And exactly 200 years ago, Killian Jones has stood on the deck of his ship and stared at a mysterious shape in the distance, glowing in the starlight.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Killian Jones climbed the rigging of his ship, clambering up into the crow's nest atop the mast. Taking out his spyglass, he stared out over the glittering blue water, basking in the sunlight. At first, he saw nothing, only seawater on all sides. But then a shape, moving on the horizon. It couldn't be...not today, of all days. However, the shape-a ship-appeared to be heading directly towards his boat, towards the Jolly Roger. And it seemed oddly familiar. Killian knew exactly where he'd seen this shape before, but he couldn't dare to let himself think...

"Allow the ship to approach!" Killian called down to his crew, noticing their preparations to change course. "If they have a message, I would like to hear it before we throw them overboard."

The Jolly Roger sat drifting back and forth in the subtle waves, allowing the new boat to approach. As it got closer, Killian began to doubt his eyes, for on the deck, he could make out a very feminine figure. As far as he knew, there were no female pirates on the seas. And Captain Hook was aware of _every_ person sailing the seas. Every sailor knew not to mess with Captain Hook.

However, apparently this newcomer hadn't gotten the memo, because she steered her ship right up near the Jolly Roger. Without so much as a flinch at Killian's hook, the blonde-haired sailor called out, "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" She stared him straight in the eyes.

"Permission granted, m'lady," Killian hollered back, wary of this courageous stranger. "You may approach. Mr. Smee will help you up." He motioned to Mr. Smee angrily, for the man had not been paying attention because he was busy stuffing a donut into his face.

"Thank you, Captain," The strange woman pirate called from her ship. She promptly jumped into her skiff, and a member of her crew lowered it into the water. She began to paddle swiftly, her sleeveless, torn pirate vest showing off her muscled arms. For some reason, Killian couldn't help but stare as she rowed towards him. _Snap out of it_ , he internally yelled at himself. He turned, facing away from the lady, and waited for her to arrive on his ship.

Her small rowboat knocked against the side of the mighty Jolly Roger, and the so-called Mr. Smee came to greet her and bring her aboard the ship. Once she was on board, Emma Swan looked around, taking in her surroundings, and attempting to memorize the layout. Next to her, she could hear Mr. Smee muttering to himself, but she paid him little attention. He seemed not to trust her, for as she'd stepped out of her rowboat, he'd given her numerous warnings about the dangerous captain, and how she wasn't to do anything even remotely dangerous. Even now, leading her up to the deck, Smee seemed to want to keep his distance.

Emma emerged over the boat's side and climbed onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. The pirate had his back to her, and he appeared to be taking a swig from a flask. She took a step closer to him, and, appearing to hear her, Captain Hook spun around.

Without meaning to, Emma Swan drew a quick intake of breath at the pirate's appearance, but quickly covered it up with a cough. "So," she asked, "I take it you're Captain Hook."

"Aye," said Hook, with a quick nod and a swig of his flask. "But the real question is, who are you, love? I've never seen you out on the seas before."

Emma Swan offered the captain a brief smile, though he unnerved her slightly. She wasn't quite sure yet whether this pirate would be friend or enemy. "For now, you may address me as Captain Swan. However, that is not all I am. The rest is up to you to figure out."

"Ah, I do love a good riddle," replied Hook. "But now, down to business. What brings you to my fine vessel?" He spread his arms, showing off his boat. And Emma had to give it to him, it was a beautiful ship. Although, of course, she loved her ship better. Nothing could compare to the Snowdrift, at least to Emma, it was the finest ship to ever sail.

"Well, Captain Hook, I had a question to ask you. Something about that being I believe you call the Crocodile?" The moment Emma said the name, she saw a fleeting moment of pain flicker over Hook's eyes. But it disappeared in an instant, and his face reverted to the endearingly smug look it always seemed to carry.

"Yes, I do indeed call that pers-that _monster-_ the Crocodile." Hook said, his voice dripping with hate. "What is it you want with him? And why get me involved?"

"Well, you see, Captain, there's this small matter of my past...something taken from me. I need to confront that Crocodile, for it is the only way to reclaim the life I've lost." Emma explained, and proceeded to tell Hook just what it was she wanted.


End file.
